The present invention generally relates to FM demodulating circuits, and more particularly to an FM demodulating circuit capable of finely demodulating an FM signal of each channel in FM signals of a plurality of channels, without introducing mixing of signals of other channels as crosstalk.
Conventionally, apparatuses are being realized for reproducing a rotary recording medium recorded with a plurality of channels of FM audio signals such as a two-channel stereo signal, by multiplexing the FM audio signals with a video signal. In this system, since the band in which the rotary recording medium can be reproduced is narrow, the FM signals of channels are recorded in a state where center frequencies of the FM signals are quite close to each other.
Hence, in the conventional FM demodulating circuit, when an FM signal of a desired channel is demodulated, an FM signal of another channel adjacent to the above channel are also demodulated. Therefore, there was a disadvantage in that these signals from other channels were obtained as crosstalk components.